Dinosaur size
Size has been one of the most interesting aspects of dinosaur science to the general public. This article lists the largest and smallest dinosaurs from various groups, sorted in order of weight and length. Note: this list excludes unpublished material. In some cases, dinosaurs are known that will be included on this list if/when they are officially described. Theropods Size estimates taken primarily from http://dml.cmnh.org/2003Jul/msg00355.html, http://www.dinodata.net/, and dal Sasso et al., 2006. Longest Theropods Size by overall length, including tail, of all theropods over 12 meters. # Spinosaurus: 16-?21 m (53-?69 ft) # Giganotosaurus: 13.5 m (44.2 ft) # Tyrannotitan: ?13.4 m (?44 ft) # Deltadromeus: 13.3 m (43.6 ft) # Mapusaurus: 13 m (42.6 ft) # Tyrannosaurus: 12.3 m (40.3 ft) # Epanterias: 12.1 m (39.7 ft) # Therizinosaurus: 12 m (39.3 ft) # Edmarka: 12 m (39.3 ft) # Carcharodontosaurus: 11.1-?13.5 m (37-?44 ft) # Deinocheirus: 10-13 m (33-43 ft) Most Massive Theropods Size by overall weight of all theropods over 4 tons. # Spinosaurus: 9-?12 tons # Tyrannosaurus: 6.7-?8.9 tons # Giganotosaurus: 4.16-?8 tons # Therizinosaurus: 6.2 tons # Tarbosaurus: 6 tons # Epanterias: 4.5 tons # Mapusaurus: 4-?5 tons # Edmarka: 4 tons # Carcharodontosaurus: 3-?4 tons # Suchomimus: 2.9-4.8 tons Smallest Theropods A list of all theropods 1 meter or less in length. # Epidendrosaurus: ~?15 cm (?6 in) # Parvicursor: 55 cm (1.8 ft) # Microraptor: 55-77 cm (1.8-2.5 ft) # Ligabueino: 70 cm (2.3 ft) # Nqwebasaurus: 80 cm (2.6 ft) # Koparion: ?1 m (?3 ft) # Compsognathus: 60 cm - 1.4 m (2 ft - 4.6 ft) # Pedopenna: ?1 m (?3 ft) # Caenagnathasia: 1 m (3 ft) # Shuvuuia: 1 m (3 ft) # Mononykus: 1 m (3 ft) # Procompsognathus: 1 m (3 ft) Sauropoda Sauropod size is difficult to estimate given their usually fragmentary state of preservation. Sauropods are often preserved without their tails, so the margin of error in overall length estimates is high. Mass is calculated using the cube of the length, so for species in which the length is particularly uncertain, the weight is even more so. These size estimates are based primarily on surveys by Rymill (2001), Taylor (2003), and Mortimer (2004). Estimates that are particularly uncertain (due to very fragmentary or lost material) are preceded by a question mark. Note that, generally, the giant sauropods can be divided into two categories - the shorter but stockier and more massive forms (mainly titanosaurs), and the longer but slenderer and more light-weight forms (mainly diplodocids). Longest Sauropods A list of sauropods that reached over 20 meters in length, including neck and tail. # Amphicoelias: 40-?60 m (131-198 ft) # Bruhathkayosaurus: ?28-?44 m (?92-?144 ft) # Puertasaurus: 35-40 m (115-131 ft) # Argentinosaurus: 30-37 m (98-123 ft) # Turiasaurus: 30-37 m (98-121 ft) # Supersaurus: 35 m (116 ft) # Seismosaurus: 32 m (106 ft) # Paralititan: 24-32 m (80-104 ft) # Argyrosaurus: 18-?30 m (60-?98 ft) # Sauroposeidon: 29 m (97 ft) Note: tallest known dinosaur, at 18m (58ft) # Diplodocus: 25-27 m (83-88 ft) # Barosaurus: 24-27 m (79-88 ft) # Brachiosaurus: 25 m (83 ft) # Pelorosaurus: 24 m (79 ft) # Antarctosaurus: 19-23 m (63-76 ft) # Apatosaurus: 22 m (73 ft) # Haplocanthosaurus: 21.5 m (68 ft) Most Massive Sauropods Size by overall weight of all sauropods over 20 tons. # Bruhathkayosaurus: ?157-?220 tons # Amphicoelias: ?125-?170 tons # Puertasaurus: 80-100 tons # Argentinosaurus: 66-100 tons # Paralititan: 65-80 tons # Antarctosaurus: 69 tons # Sauroposeidon: 50-60 tons # Brachiosaurus: 30-60 tons # Argyrosaurus: 45-55 tons # Supersaurus: 40-50 tons # Turiasaurus: 40-48 tons # Seismosaurus: 35-45 tons # Apatosaurus: 33-38 tons # Diplodocus: 10-20 tons # Barosaurus: 10-20 tons Smallest Sauropods A list of all sauropods measuring 10 meters or less in length. # Anchisaurus: 2.4 m (7.8 ft) # Ohmdenosaurus: 4 m (13 ft) # Blikanasaurus: 5 m (16.4 ft) # Magyarosaurus: 5.3 m (17 ft) # Europasaurus: 6 m (19 ft) # Vulcanodon: 6.5 m (21.3 ft) # Isanosaurus: 7 m (23 ft) # Camelotia: 9 m (29.5 ft) # Tazoudasaurus: 9 m (29.5 ft) # Antetonitrus: 8-10 m (26-30 ft), 1.5-2 m (5-6.5 ft) tall at hip # Shunosaurus: 10 m (32 ft) # Brachytrachelopan: 10 m (32 ft) # Amazonsaurus: 10 m (32 ft), 10 tons Ceratopsians Longest Ceratopsians Size by overall length, including tail, of all ceratopsians measuring 6 meters or more in length (size estimates from DinoData http://www.dinodata.net/Dd/Namelist/dinopage.htm. # Triceratops: 9 m (30ft) # Arrhinoceratops: 9 m (30ft) # Einiosaurus: 7.6 m (25.2 ft) # Torosaurus: 7.5 m (25 ft) # Pentaceratops: 7.5 m (25 ft) # Pachyrhinosaurus: 6 m (20 ft) # Achelousaurus: 6 m (20 ft) # Centrosaurus: 6 m (20 ft) Most Massive Ceratopsians Size by overall weight. # # # # # # # # # # Smallest Ceratopsians A list of all ceratopsians 3 meters or less in length. # Microceratops: 80 cm (2.6 ft) # Bagaceratops: 1 m (3 ft 4 in). # Avaceratops: 2 m (7 feet) http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/dinosaurs/mesozoic/cretaceous/lc.shtml # Leptoceratops: 2.4 m (8 ft) Thyreophorans Largest Thyreophorans # Ankylosaurus: 7.5-10.7 m (25-35 feet) long http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/dinosaurs/allabout/Extremes.html # Tarchia: 8.0-8.5 m (26-28 ft) long. # Edmontonia: 7 m (23 ft) long # Panoplosaurus: 5.5-7 m (18-23 ft) long. # Euoplocephalus: 6 m (20 ft) long. Smallest Thyreophorans # Liaoningosaurus: ?34 cm (?1 ft) # Scutellosaurus: 1.5 m longhttp://www.ucmp.berkeley.edu/diapsids/ornithischia/thyreophora.html # Struthiosaurus: 2-2.5 m (6 ft 8 in to 8 ft 4 in) long. Pachycephalosaurs Largest Pachycephalosaurs # Pachycephalosaurus: 4.6 m (15 feet) long http://www.enchantedlearning.com/subjects/dinosaurs/allabout/Extremes.html Smallest Pachycephalosaurs # Micropachycephalosaurus: 60 cm (2 ft) long. # Wannanosaurus: 60 cm (2 ft) long. # Yaverlandia: 1 m (3 ft 4 in) long. References * * External links * "The Biggest Carnivore: Dinosaur History Rewritten *Theropod size ranking, as of 2003, by Mickey Mortimer Category:Dinosaurs